


Stray Kids Angsty and Smut Oneshots- [Mostly Angsty though]

by Pandannie



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety Attacks, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Bang Chan is a Mess, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Childhood Trauma, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dacryphilia, Death, Depressed Han Jisung | Han, Depressed Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Depressed Seo Changbin, Depression, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Emotional, Felix is depressed, Felix is sad, Fluff, Horny, I'm tired, ITS ALL FICTION, Little Space, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned sexual harassment, Mostly skz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Possible Rape, Possible Sexual Harassment, Possible smut, Sad Bang Chan, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Seo Changbin, Sexual Assault, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Submissive Kim Seungmin, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Yang Jeongin | I.N, Terrible childhoods, Terrible siblings, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, alcoholic parents, all characters could be bottoms, all characters could be tops, angsty shit, broken han jisung, broken lee minho, daark secrets, deep secrets, depressed hwang hyunjin, depressed lee minho, depressed skz, got7 and day6 are like extras, he is sad, jeongin doesn't tell people how he is feeling, jeongin feels like a burden, jk there will be smut, kinks and shit, mentioned rape, mentioned sexual assualt, parents with mental help issues, personal issues, plz take no offense, possible sexual assault, realistic fiction, sHyNeSs~, sad lee minho, sad skz, seungmin feels alone, tiny han jisung, tiny seo changbin, top and dom hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandannie/pseuds/Pandannie
Summary: Just some fucked up stray kids oneshots.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone, Park Sungjin & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Yoon Dowoon & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stray Kids Angsty and Smut Oneshots- [Mostly Angsty though]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

I'm making another one shot book. DW I will add chapters to my Bottom Bang Chan one. Okie thank you! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Bye.


End file.
